The Fox and The Hound
by aworldbeyond
Summary: The are other ancient legends besides vampires and werewolves, but what happens when one of them stumbles into the magical world of the Olympic Peninsula?  Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a little girl.

A girl that, even from the start, had always been a bit odd. The kind of girl that it would take you half a semester to realize you had a class with, but once you did figure it out- you saw her everywhere. Couldn't take your eyes off of her.

But no matter how many pairs of eyes landed on her, her own crystal orbs looked at no one. Well, no one but her mom.

As a baby, she would cry when her mother left her side- even if it was just for a shower. With age, they grew closer, sometimes mistaken for sisters. She joked with her mom, talked with her mom, laughed with her mom, sang with her mom- _smiled_ with her mom.

And one day, that all changed.

Those crystal eyes were glistening as they stared at her mom's name, prettily engraved into a marble slate. Rain drops fell heavily on the scene, hiding her tears, giving a reason for her trembling form.

She gently placed the small ginger flowers on the grass before her, and she said goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

War, famine, plague, drought, a flood for 40 days and 40 nights. In the average person's mind, these were terrifying things. But for some reason, there is a brief seven years of our lives when we are not average. In fact, some of us are so abnormal that we shame ourselves into solitude.

These creatures find horror in the strangest things, and strive towards goals that are most prideful and vain.

These creatures are teenagers.

And Ray Takano was a teenager.

For reasons that are no laughing matter, Ray was a bit more of an outcast than your average teen. Just three weeks ago to the day, she had encountered the average person's ultimate horror, which was soon followed by the ultimate teenaged horror: being the new kid in her senior year.

You see, Ray was raised by her mother in a quaint little apartment in a quaint little neighborhood called the Bronx. Her life was the city, and her mother. And then the accident happened.

Ray grimaced as she tried on the fifth outfit of the morning only to deem it 'too flashy', just like all the rest. For some reason, her city clothes stood out a little too much against the drizzle of La Push, Washington.

"Ray, breakfast is ready."

The girl's crystal eyes flickered to the closed door at the sound.

"Coming, Grandpa", she called, quickly changing into the third outfit.

Mr. Takano was a quiet old man. He kept to his own business, though was always friendly to the people of La Push. Not many knew that he had a granddaughter, or any children for that matter, though they all knew who his late wife was. Regardless, the arrival of the girl caused quite some buzz, something the reservation didn't get much of.

Ray walked into the small kitchen and had to smile, it smelt just like her old home did every morning.

"Tea?"

"Yes, please", Ray nodded, taking her seat.

A plate of eggs, bacon and rice sat steaming in front of her, and she made a mental note to try to make breakfast once in a while.

Ray thanked her grandpa when he set the cup down in front of her and took his seat at the table, smiling softly at her for a moment before he picked up his chopsticks.

"Are you excited?", he asked in his aged, comforting voice.

Ray shrugged, swallowing her food, "More nervous than anything."

"You're a good girl", he said, patting her hand, "I know you'll make friends."

"Does the librarian count?"

The old man chuckled, "She might as well, with all the time you've spent in there."

The rest of breakfast passed in a comfortable silence, broken only by a few smiles and the sound of eating. The week of summer that Ray had been in La Push was spent in the town's only library. Small as it was, the books were a nice distraction from Ray's reality.

"I better get going", she said, glancing at the clock before helping clear the plates, "I'll be back around four."

Mr. Takano nodded and kissed his granddaughter's cheek.

"Let me know if you're still feeling funny and I'll pick up some things from the store."

"Thanks, Grandpa, love you", Ray called as she walked out the door.

"Love you too."

Pulling up the hood of her leather jacket, Ray ducked into the driver's seat of her new car. The little Honda blended in perfectly, and gave her a laugh at her grandpa's dislike for 'American cars' every time she drove. Being out of the house and on the road, Ray's nerves kickstarted once more and butterflies erupted in her stomach.

She would be the new kid in school- which might not have bothered her otherwise, but this was her senior year. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she would be hard-pressed to break into any kind of friend circle, but that wasn't the only thing that bothered her.

There was something about this little town that set her on edge, had her constantly looking over her shoulder and feeling a bit anxious. Try as she might, Ray couldn't pinpoint the reason for the feeling, but as she neared La Push High School, it intensified.

* * *

><p>"What's cookin, good lookin?"<p>

Jacob slammed his locker shut to meet the cocky grin of his best friend, Quil.

"I thought you were the cook in this relationship?", he joked, shouldering his backpack before falling into step with Quil.

"Nah, I believe in equal responsibility, and you haven't exactly been holding your weight", Quil sighed.

Jacob laughed, nodding to a few friends as Embry joined the group.

"It's a weird feeling, isn't it? Being seniors", Embry said, glancing at a group of freshmen, "There's no way we were that small once."

"Well _you_ were...", Jacob grinned, earning a punch in the gut.

The bell rang loud through the halls as the trio turned into their History class- the very first one of the year. The three boys took the conveniently open seats at the far back of the classroom, next to their already-sleeping friend, Paul.

"Settle down, children. Take any seat, Bryan...really, Susan? You're already passing notes? Alright, quiet!"

The excitement in the air immediately died with Mrs. Sander's voice, her hawk-like eyes roaming over the classroom. The poor lady was the only history teacher at La Push High School, and had become quite familiar with this class' antics.

"Before we begin, we have a new student, everyone please say hello to Raelene Takano."

Quil arched his head to look at the desk that Mrs. Sanders was motioning to in the front of the class.

"I can't see her", he grumbled, glancing at Jacob, "Don't you wanna at least know what she looks like?"

Jacob shrugged and continued drawing a wolf on the cover of his notebook, "Not really, it's just a girl."

"Yea but it's a _new_ girl", Paul said, eyebrows wiggling.

"Be a bit more desperate", Embry shot, causing Paul to bristle slightly.

"Now let's see how much you remember from last year!", the class groaned, "Oh hush, this happens every year, now take out some paper and answer the following questions..."

* * *

><p>For the first day of their final year, the boys' day was fairly uneventful, let alone special. It was only lunch time and Jacob already felt like he was back to the old routine.<p>

He couldn't help but think that something would be missing, though his subconscience already knew what that was. _She_ was gone. The scars still ran deep, and he doubted whether they would ever leave.

He had promised her that he'd wait, just in case she ever needed him- but that was over a year ago. His hopes had died, just like her heart.

Actually, as much as he hated to admit it, it was Leah that had set him straight.

_"You mean you __**want**__ to end up like me?", she roared, finally pushed past her patience, "It's pathetic- take it from someone who knows. Wait as long as you want, that person will never be yours again."_

The memory had been engraved in his mind, her short frame commanding power in the room, even though he towered over her.

_"Whether you like it or not, you will imprint, and it won't be on Bella. Move on."_

A year and three months. He hated himself for knowing how long it had been since he last saw her, but it was progress from the amount he kept track of before. He had officially given up on the girl that he had planned his life around once upon a time.

Out of sight, out of mind.

"I met her!", Paul yelled as he plopped onto the table, tearing Jacob from his thoughts, "I'm paired up with her in biology."

Jacob shrugged, but decided to humor him, "What's she like."

"Well for one she's hot as hell", Jacob rolled his eyes, "but you can tell she's a huge bitch. She didn't even look at me! Not once!"

"Not every girl is going to fall at your feet", Quil said, flicking a rock at his friend.

Paul caught the rock and chucked it back.

"Anyways, she moved in with that Asian guy, Mr. Takano- you know him, right Jake?"

The name finally clicked and Jacob nodded, "Yea, he lives up the street of me. My dad's friends with him."

"Yea, that's the guy! Weird though, she doesn't exactly look Asian. I mean maybe a bit..."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe she's half? Takano married someone from the tribe, it's impossible for her to be full", Embry said, shedding some light.

In fact, it hadn't dawned on Paul's mind, which was still a bit wrapped up with his chances with her.

"She's in my art class", Quil added, picking up one of his many sandwiches, "Same thing though, super reserved, kind of seems full of herself."

"How can you tell?", Jacob asked.

Hell, he needed to know if his new neighbor had issues before he was sent on the baked-goods-delivery.

Quil shrugged, "She just seems stuck up- even the way she dresses. Like she doesn't really talk to anyone, or look at anyone even."

"Isn't that her talking with Seth?"

Jacob, Paul and Quil followed Embry's gaze to the freshman of their pack. Sure enough, there was the girl. Out in the faint sunlight, even Jacob had to admit that she was a very pretty girl. She had medium-length mahogany hair and a cute, heart-shaped face. Though they couldn't hear it, they could see her smile and laugh at whatever Seth was saying.

"She's cute", Jake finally said.

"More than cute."

"Dibs", Paul grinned, nudging an astonished-looking Embry.

Jacob frowned slightly as he continued to look at the girl. She seemed perfectly normal, but what Quil had said was right- not once did she actually look into Seth's eyes. Suddenly, she looked away from her sandwich and glanced in Jake's direction, almost at the grass around his feet. It lasted for only a second, but Jacob knew that he had been caught staring.

"What's next on your schedule", Embry asked, "I've got biology then I'm done."

Quil grinned, "I'm done after this."

"Same", said Paul.

"How?", Embry snapped, still on edge from the little sleep he got the night before.

"Unlike you silly overachievers, I'm meeting the graduation requirements and that's all."

Jacob grimaced, "I had to retake my last year of Spanish, so I've still got five classes. English after this."

The bell rang and Quil and Paul stood, both of them grinning ear to ear.

"Have a nice day at school, kiddies!"

Embry rolled his eyes and shouldered his bag, leading the way out of the quad and back into the school building.

"See you at Emily's after?"

"Yea", Jake nodded, waving as he left his friend.

In all honesty, the reason Jake failed Spanish last year was because he put it off for Bella to help him with. Well, we all know how well that turned out.

Jacob shook his head clear.

Out of sight, out of mind.

With a sigh, he glanced around the already-full room. Only a few seats were left: some on the front and only one in the back, right next to the new girl. Deciding that his dislike for teachers outweighed his fear of a seventeen year old girl, Jacob took a chance and strolled to the back of the classroom.

Glancing at her, Jacob felt a sudden intrigue. She obviously wasn't from around here, and why would anyone transfer to a new school in their senior year?

"Hi", he said brightly, "My name's Jacob."

The girl continued to scribble in her notebook, but smiled slightly.

"I'm Ray."

"I thought it was Raele-"

"Nope, just Ray."

Jacob frowned, Quil was right. What was with this girl?

"Where are you from?", he asked, lowering his voice as the teacher began class.

She took out her copy of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' before even bothering to answer.

"Earth."

Jake laughed, "Well, where else would you be from?"

"Who knows- maybe Neptune. Might as well be from the way kids react around here."

Even though the last bit was mumbled, Jacob heard it.

"I saw you met Seth", Jake was determined, "He's a really good kid."

At the mention of Seth, a small smile flickered onto Ray's face as she nodded.

"Yea, I like him, he's funny."

Jacob grinned, he found a common ground.

"He's like a little brother to me and my friends, I heard you met Paul-"

She laughed, but it was more of a sarcastic 'don't even mention that' laugh.

"Yea, definitely met him. He made me feel like I had something on my face."

Ray's words were strained, and she knew it. In truth, apart from a few curiously mean girls, these boys were the only ones that had talked to her all day. It just so happened that her anxiety was sent into overload whenever they were near.

A part of her- the normal part, as she had dubbed it- felt bad for being so aloof when they were around. The other part of her was too busy trying to send bursts of adrenaline into her fight-or-flight stimulus.

But when Jacob spoke, her nerves calmed down a bit. Like he was reminding her that everything was fine.

Jacob shrugged, "Paul goes after anything with legs- don't worry. He's already got a girl in his life."

"He was hitting on me and he has a girlfriend?"

Jacob chuckled, like he was remembering an inside joke.

"Something like that."

Ray frowned as she continued to stare at the doodles in her notebook. She was the new girl, wasn't it _her_ job to be the cryptic one?

The silence that passed over made Ray tense. The anxiety was back. Ray tried to focus on the notes she was taking from the lecture, but a pair of dark eyes stayed trained on her face. She knew he was looking, she _knew_ he was trying to catch her gaze, and that just made her all the more jumpy.

"Please read scenes 1-4 for tomorrow, have a nice afternoon."

Ray was the first one out of the classroom.


End file.
